The Scientist In The Closet
by forensicsfan
Summary: A little errand to the basement of the Jeffersonian leaves Booth and Brennan stuck in a closet. What will they do with the time on their hands until they can get out?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to the fine reviewers of my story "Remains In The Rain" that I have not abandoned by any means, but simply needed our two main characters to blow off a little steam so they could get back to the plot. This of course is plotless fluff, so please enjoy. Set after "Santa in the Slush".

* * *

That kiss had been playing over and over in his mind for the last several months. Of course it was then followed in his mind by her claim that it was just like kissing Russ. He knew that she was lying; that she was trying to save face in front of Sweets, but it cut him where it hurt and it made it just that much more difficult to get it out of his mind. And so when Special Agent Seeley Booth found himself stuck in a small confined space with a very sexy forensic anthropologist who either didn't seem to understand what her constant motion was doing to him he found that all he could think about was that damn kiss.

"Bones, you know there isn't much space in here and you're not helping the situation any by squirming around," Of course, truth be told, the situation she primarily wasn't helping out in any way shape or form, except perhaps a very embarrassing one, was the situation that was trying to develop in his jeans.

"I'm trying to see if there's a way to get the door open," Of course trying to get the door open was how the knob had come off in the first place and now because the small closet was in a sub-basement of the Jeffersonian where Brennan had been trying to retrieve something that Angela had said she needed and for some reason Booth had tagged along letting the door shut behind him with the keys stuck in the lock on the outside.

"Bones, it's pretty much a loosing battle, we're going to have to wait until Angela comes looking for us," Of course it occurred to Booth that if Angela had any inclination that he and Bones were locked in a small closet together that she would most likely make them stay in there for as long as possible just to torture him so maybe it was a good thing that Bones was trying to find a way out.

"She and Hodgins went to lunch; she isn't going to come looking for us for a while. Why didn't you at least bring your cell phone?" Of course she wasn't going to mention that she'd left her own up on her desk knowing full well that there was next to no cell coverage down here.

"I did," Booth had already checked and even his FBI issued super phone had no coverage down in this excuse for a basement that could double as a bunker during a nuclear attack, and probably had been designed for it, "Nada."

"So I guess we're just either going to have to wait it out or figure it out ourselves," She didn't understand why Booth wasn't at least trying to help; of course the limited space in here was probably a big factor, but he wasn't even offering suggestions and she wanted out of there. The confined space was making her think about just how well formed he was and how many times she'd thought about doing very non-partner-like things to him after that kiss they'd shared under the mistletoe. She was afraid that if he ever found out what she really thought that he'd out and out reject her; he had after all not seemed very thrilled at the prospect of kissing her in the first place. Of course once their lips had touched it had been a very different story and he had kissed her just at thoroughly as she'd kissed him, in fact if she had allowed herself the luxury of reading into things, she would have thought for sure that he hadn't really wanted to end the kiss.

"Well I guess we'd better get comfortable then," Booth let out a frustrated sigh; this was just freaking fantastic. He was stuck in a small closet with the woman of his fucking dreams and he couldn't even take advantage of the situation because he was sure that she would alter his manhood forever if his thoughts ever made it out of his mind.

"Don't give up so easily, Booth," Brennan could feel his proximity and as she forced herself against the door and summarily bounced off, she bounced right back into him and came to a startling realization that made the corners of her mouth pull upwards.

Booth had to stifle a groan as he realized that she had made his worst nightmare come true. She couldn't hear the thoughts raging through his mind, but there was no way that she hadn't noticed the hard on raging in his pants; especially now that she seemed to bump back into him again, on purpose. There was a hint of warning in his voice because this was going to get very awkward very fast if she kept this up for much longer, "Bones."

"It's a simple biological reaction, Booth. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Of course the tremor in her voice gave her away. She knew that it was far more than simple biology; it confirmed that he was just as attracted her as she was to him.

Did she have to lean back against him like that? "Bones." The warning was clear in his voice, he wasn't sure he was going to handle this very well at all if she didn't at least attempt to give him some space.

The rational scientist in her made a few mental calculations and then threw all caution to the proverbial wind, "Screw it." She reached behind her and cupped him through his jeans; she'd had more than enough of this dancing around that damn line; it was time to just take advantage of this rather inconvenient situation and see if these biological urges she'd been having for several years could be satisfied or at least temporarily sated so she could think straight.

"Bones," There was the slightest hint of a yelp followed by a growl as he said her name. His head was spinning with the reality that his beautiful partner who had been the subject of many fantasies was groping him in a small dark closet and it occurred to him that maybe now wasn't the time to keep his hands to himself. If she could be that bold, so could he and he found that his hands were already moving of their own volition around her waist; reaching up to cup her breasts through the fabric of her blouse.

Brennan couldn't help but lean back against him, her eyes felt heavy as her head lolled to the side and rested against his shoulder. The feel of his lips against her neck was intoxicating and she found that her normally rational mind was completely clouded with lusty thoughts as his thumbs began to trace delicious circles around the hardened nubs forming under his touch, "Booth."

Her hand had stilled at least for the moment on his crotch and for that he was thankful because she had almost literally melted against him and she was tugging one of his hands down a little further. He didn't need any further encouragement as he skillfully flicked the button on her jeans open and slid the zipper down before he slipped his hand down the front of them. His voice was rolled up in smoky lust as he gritted out her nickname, "Bones." She was so soft and warm and wet and as she started to rock against his hand he added wanton and lusty to the list.

This wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned their first encounter, but she didn't really care; lace and roses were overrated and the reality was, she'd thought about pushing Booth up against a wall or on her desk or even that damn couch in her office more than a few times. She was surprised to find the mewling sounds coming from her mouth as she leaned further into his touch and tried to shove her pants down a little further to help him along. She had just enough coherent thought to consider that this had all started because of a little situation that she had backed into and suddenly her hand found him again and gave him a good squeeze through the denim, "Booth, you can't be comfortable."

That of course was the understatement of the century and he groaned a little more as he felt her unfasten his jeans and reach her hand inside and give him a firm stroke. He was sure he uttered a few things that he was going to have to ask forgiveness for the next time he went to confessional, but if her response was any indication, she seemed to want him to do to her every single thing that had come out of his mouth.

Somehow in the small confines of that closet with nothing but time on their hands until Angela decided to come looking for them, they managed to extricate themselves from their clothes and Seeley Booth was living out his number one fantasy with Bones pushed up against the wall and her ankles locked firmly behind his ass as he kissed the hell out of her and made her grunt and groan out his name as if he was Superman himself.

Neither one of them had considered that Angela had in fact needed the item that she'd sent Brennan after so soon and so they were rather shocked and surprised to find the door pulled open by the artist in question as they were gearing up for round number two. Her delighted smirk said it all as she took in the sight of Bren with her very own piece of FB-eye candy, "Well, I'd tell you both to get a room, but it seems you already have."

_**The End**_


End file.
